staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 czerwca 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Miasteczko na granicy" (28/52) - " Towarzysze" - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Gimnastyka Tai-chi 8.45 Mama i ja 9.05 Klapsik 9.15 Dzieci dzieciom 9.30 Kolory - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kontratak" (21/44) - "Włamanie" 10.50 Aukcja - teleturniej 11.10 Kalendarz pani domu 11.25 "Pionierzy elektryczności" - film dok. prod. franc. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań - Między portem a sklepem - Plaga nad wodą 12.50 Rodzina rodzinie - Razem 13.15 Oświatowe informacje 13.25 Fizjonomia kropli wody - Nie zabijaj 13.40 Teleplastikon 13.55 Kościół po komuniźmie (3) - "Na targowisku idei" (Kościół a rewolucja obyczajowa) 14.25 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co - teleturniej 14.45 Miniatury: Andrzej Krzysztof Kunert "Ilustrowany przewodnik po Polsce podziemnej - 1939 - 45" 14.55 No problem! - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Lato z margerytką "Między Bugiem a Wisłą" 15.20 Program dnia 15.25 "Szkoła złamanych serc" (29/52) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.50 Asy - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 17.35 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.55 Bezpieczniej 18.10 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Phil Oszust Collins" - film fab. prod. USA (1992 r.) 21.50 Ojciec Leon zaprasza 22.30 W centrum uwagi 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Giełda 23.10 Nocny klub Jedynki 0.20 "Granica" - film fab. USA (1980 r.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego - Look Ahead (lekcja 110) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus Sport telegram 7.25 Bez znieczulenia (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (93) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik Dwójki 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Wielkie metropolie" - "Meksyk" - film dok. prod. USA 10.00 Ale heca! - program dla dzieci 10.30 Nasze pieniądze 11.00 Uśmiechnij się: Koncert laureatów 33. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki we Wrocławiu (powt.) 11.45 Złota Palma po raz 50. - Cannes'97 12.10 Upiorne spotkanie z balladą - Seans (2) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Niezbędnik 2 13.25 "Jeźdźcy przeznaczenia" - western prod. USA (1937 r.) 14.20 Clipol 14.50 Powitanie 15.00 "Lucky Luke" (26- ost.) - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.30 "Pokonać górę" - film dok. Grzegorza Zielińskiego (o alpiniście Tadeuszu Laukajtysie) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Animals 16.35 Jeden na jeden 17.05 Mixer - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Programy lokalne - Wspomnienie o Ewie Krause 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Tele Wizje kultury - Bob Wilson 19.35 Ale heca! 20.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 - lista przebojów starszych nastolatków 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik 2 21.35 Optimus Sport telegram 21.45 "Imperium synów i córek" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 22.30 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22.40 "Zostań na noc" (2-ost.) - film fab. prod. USA 0.10 Panorama 0.20 The Levellers - koncert 1.10 Teatr Sensacji - Waldemar Łysiak: Czwarty poziom 2.40 Muzyczne nowości 2 3.00 Studio sport - Finał NBA 6.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Co mnie gryzie? (powt.) 9.40 Szmacianki (109/111) - (powt.) 9.50 Roger Odrzutowiec (112/156) - senal (powt.) 9.55 Latające misie (21/39) "Wielkie żądło" - serial anim. (powt. ) 10.25 Kość niezgody (powt.) 10.55 Cudowny świat zwierząt (17/24) "Kto kogo zjada?" (powt.) 11.05 Duszek z antypodów odc.12(13) (powt.) 11.30 Pogarda odc.2 (powt.) 12.15 Tajemnice nauki ode.22(26) "Silniki spalinowe i ropa naftowa" (powt.) 12.45 Tajemniczy blondyn w czamym bucie - komedia (powt.) 14.10 Sport w "Trójce" - magazyn (powt.) 14.40 Vademecum petenta (powt.) 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Człowiek z gór (20-ost) - serial 15.30 Hipopowo - serial fab. prod.ang. 15.40 W trosce o przyrodę (12/13) "Delfiny" - serial 16.10 Samson - Superślimak (8/12) "Inwazja pomarańczowych Marsjan" - serial 16.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 17.30 E O L - Elbląsko-Olsztyński Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Pogarda (3) 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Jimmy Hendrix - Ostatnie doświadczenie (1/2) - program muzyczny prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 JFK - Młode lata (1/4) - serial,obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.50 Posłańcy z Moskwy (1/4) 'Walka o Europę" - serial dok. prod. amerykańskiej 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczome 22.00 Damskie głosy - talk show 22.30 Namiętność (231/254) - serial 23.10 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.25 "Sic itur ad Deum" - w programie: o muzycznym widowisku teatralnym o św. Wojciechu zatytułowanym "Sic itur ad Deum" -"Tak idzie się do Boga.' (powt.) 23.40 Dekonstrukcjonizm 0.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.35 Drzewko szczęścia - gra-zabawa 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Maska - serial anim. 8.30 Na południe - serial 9.30 Żar młodości - serial 10.30 Na celowniku (2) - serial sensac. USA 11.30 I wszyscy razem - serial 12.00 Odyseja - serial 12.30 Tequila i Bonetti - serial 13.15 Magazyn 13.45 Sztuka informacji 14.15 Motowiadomości 14.55 Kuba zaprasza 15.25 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - prog. ekologiczny dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard - gra- zabawa 16.45 Tequila i Bonetti - serial 17.35 Drzewko szczęścia - gra-zabawa 17.45 Odyseja - serial 18.15 I wszyscy razem - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Na południe - serial 19.50 Losowanie LOTTO 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 21.00 Kojak - serial 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Polityczne graffiti 22.30 Biznes tydzień 22.45 Zło, które czyni człowiek - film sens., USA (1984) 0.20 Playboy: Dziewczyny z kalendarza 1995 - mag. erotyczny 1.20 Odmiana losu - film sens., USA 3.05 Muzyka na bis 4.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.15 Z ziemi polskiej - Kurs - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - film dok. 7.40 Podwieczorek - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 9.00 Credo - program redakcji katolickiej (powt.) 9.30 Tylko Kaśka - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Telenowela 10.25 Tele trele 11.00 Bez znieczulenia 11.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Biała wizytówka - serial pol. 13.10 Piosenki na temat - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Flisacka stuka 16.00 Nadzieje Libanu 16.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 17.30 Mazi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 17.45 Kinoman - teleturniej 18.15 Telenowela I 18.45 Bez przebaczenia - magazyn filmowy 19.15 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 19.40 Dobranocka: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Biała wizytówka - serial pol. 21.30 Z archiwum i pamięci 22.25 Program na sobotę 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Studio parlamentarne 23.20 Festiwal Gombrowiczowski - relacja 23.45 Jadzia - wspomnienie o Jadwidze Smolarskiej 24.00 Porozmawiajmy 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Telenowela I 1.30 Bez przebaczenia - magazyn filmowy 2.00 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 2.25 Kinoman - teleturniej (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.20 Wiadomości 3.30 Biała wizytówka - serial pol. 4.30 Z archiwum i pamięci 5.30 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Flisacka stuka 6.00 Studio parlamentarne 6.20 Festiwal Gombrowiczowski - relacja 6.45 Jadzia - wspomnienie o Jadwidze Smolarskiej Polsat 2 8.00 DJ's Club 8.30 Lucy May - serial 9.00 Super Mario Bros - serial 9.30 Robinson Sucroe - serial 10.00 Ufozaury - serial 10.30 Domek na prerii - serial 11.30 Antonella - serial 12.30 Music Television 13.30 P.M.A.M. 14.00 DJ's Club 14.30 Who is who 15.30 Cosmix 16.00 Robinson Sucroe - serial 16.30 Ufozaury - serial 17.00 Lucy May - serial anim. 17.30 Super Mario Bros - serial 18.00 Domek na prerii - serial 19.00 CNN News 19.30 Tajemnice piasków - serial 20.00 Antonella - serial 21.00 Gra!My News 21.05 Gotango 22.00 Koncert tygodnia 23.00 Gra!My News 23.05 Majchrzak o Dżazoo 24.00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muz. 0.30 Zakończenie programu